True Friends
by Gaypowa
Summary: Trois personnes, une amitié, tout une histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un OS que je tenais à écrire. Il y'aura sûrement plusieurs chapitres.**

**J'ai écris cet OS car j'apprécie particulièrement cette amitié que j'aurais voulu voir dans Glee. **

**Je dédie cet OS à deux mes chéries, qui se reconnaîtront. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Quand Santana arriva au lycée ce matin là, elle vit au loin ses deux meilleurs amis, Kurt et Brittany, en train de rire de bon cœur. Cette vue eu pour effet de la faire sourire.

Elle marcha un peu et arriva à leur hauteur.

- Salut vous, fit-elle en souriant toujours.

Ses deux amis lui sautèrent dans les bras, comme chaque matin. Après un long câlin, ils entrèrent dans le lycée bras dessus bras dessous.

Les gens autour les regardaient, car il faut bien l'avouer, l'amitié qui unissait les trois lycéen était improbable. Trois caractères, trois personnalités très différentes, trois personnes très différentes, sont devenus inspérables.

Ils allèrent prendre des livres dans leurs casiers (qui étaient côte à côte) et se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'Histoire.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Monsieur Schuester les salua et ils allèrent s'installer.

Brittany et Kurt étaient en train de faire des dessins sur une feuille, et Santana jouait sur son téléphone. Rachel qui était assise à la table à côté l'interpella :

- Santana, tu ferais mieux de suivre le cours au lieu de jouer, chuchota t-elle.

Santana la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Mais mêle toi de ton nez toi ! lança la latina.

Rachel tourna les yeux et marmonna quelque chose avant de suivre à nouveau le cours passionnant de Schuester. Kurt et Brittany qui avaient évidemment suivit la scène, étaient mort de rire.

A la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent au cours d'espagnol, avec monsieur Martinez.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle le professeur leur fit un beau sourire, un sourire à tomber.

- Essuie ta bave Kurt, rit Santana.

Ce dernier donna un coup dans l'épaule de la latina qui ria de plus belle.

Pendant le cours Brittany dessinait encore, Santana semblait dormir et Kurt écoutait.

Le professeur appela la jeune blonde :

- Brittany, quelle est la capitale de l'Espagne ?

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir.

- Las Tortillas, dit-elle.

Toute la classe se mit à rire, les gens se moquaient de Brittany.

Kurt et Santana, qui s'était réveillée, lancèrent des regards noirs à toute la classe, et tout le monde se tut.

Kurt embrassa Brittany sur la joue et le cours se finit dans le calme.

* * *

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Brittany et Santana étaient déjà installer à leur table habituelle. Kurt récupéra son plateau et marcha en direction de la table mais quelqu'un se mit devant lui.

- Alors princesse, un petit creux ? fit un des joueurs de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

Le cœur du châtain s'accéléra et sa respiration se coupa.

- Laissez moi..., murmura Kurt, incapable de parler plus fort.

Les joueurs se mirent à rire plus fort.

Santana tourna les yeux pour voir où était son ami.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les joueurs de l'équipe avec Kurt et une haine l'envahit.

- Britt, vient !

La blonde ne chercha pas à comprendre et suivit la brune.

Quand Brittany comprit son ventre se serra.

- Oh non..

Santana se mit derrière un des joueurs et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna.

- Tu veux quoi toi ? agressa le joueur.

La latina se mit à rire.

- Ecoute moi bien, commença t-elle, tu vois lui là, fit elle en montrant Kurt de la tête.

Le joueur hocha simplement la tête.

Et bien, c'est mon meilleur ami, et si quelqu'un ose le toucher, Snixx prend possession de mon corps et je ne suis pas sûre que tu survive à Snixx, donc maintenant vous allez partir, toi et ta bande de singes et lui foutre la paix, suis-je claire ?! cria Santana.

- Touche à la licorne et tout le pays féerique te le fera payer espèce d'ogre ! lança la jolie blonde.

Les joueurs allaient rire encore quand Santana fit un pas en avant.

- Et ce que je viens de dire tient aussi pour Brittany, maintenant, cassez-vous, dit-elle calmement.

Et ils partirent.

Kurt souffla un bon coup et posa son plateau sur la table la plus proche.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent et le prirent dans leurs bras.

- Merci..., murmura t-il en retenant ses larmes.

* * *

Après cet incident, ils allèrent à leur dernier cours, le Glee Club.

Ils étaient les derniers à arrivés.

- Alors jeune gens, qui veut se lancer ? lança le professeur.

La seule personne volontaire était évidemment Rachel Berry.

- Bien, vas-y Rachel.

Celle-ci se leva et se positionna au centre de la salle.

La musique se fit entendre et elle commença à chanter _My Man_.

- J'en ai déjà marre, soupira la latina.

La jeune juive continuait sa chanson.

- Faîtes la taire par pitié, grogna le châtain.

Et à la fin de la chanson, quand tout le monde, sauf les trois amis, applaudit.

- Je crois que mes oreilles saignent, fit Brittany.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers elle, sauf Kurt et Santana, qui explosèrent de rire.

Rachel retourna s'asseoir, furieuse.

* * *

A la fin du cours, les trois amis sortirent du lycée en se tenant par le petit doigt comme ils avaient l'habitude de la faire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de la latina pour passer l'après midi là-bas.

Une fois devant la maison, ils entrèrent, la maison était déserte, ils s'installèrent devant la télé. Kurt était assis entre les jambes de Santana et Brittany avait la tête posée sur les genoux du châtain.

Au bout d'un moment, ils montèrent dans la chambre de la brune.

Ils dansèrent sur _Single Ladies_ ,firent une bataille d'oreiller, ou restèrent allonger en se serrant dans les bras des uns et des autres sur le lit de Santana.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, il fut temps pour la blonde et le châtain de partir. Ils firent un gros câlin à la latina et quittèrent la maison et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé chez lui, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur ordinateurs et allèrent sur Skype et lancèrent l'appel vidéo.

- Vous me manquez déjàààààà ! fit Brittany.

- Ouais, j'aime pas être loin de vous, ça m'rend triste.., dit Kurt d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai que c'est chiant, mais on se voit demain, courage, dit Santana.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit peu, et au moment de raccrocher.

- Je vous aime mes chéries, lança Kurt.

- Je vous aime aussi mes arcs-en-ciel, rit Brittany.

- Je vous aime tout autant mes loulous.

Et ils raccrochèrent, tout les trois pressés de se voir le lendemain.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez moi vos impressions en me laissant une reviews ! :3**

**A bientôt, bisous.**

**Kéz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Voici la suite de_ True Friends. _Je viens de l'écrire, donc la qualité n'est pas top, et j'en suis désolé.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**

**Le chapitre est encore dédié à mes deux chéries.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les jours passèrent, mais l'amitié qui unissait les trois lycéens était toujours intacte.

C'était Samedi, et aucun des trois n'avaient envie de rester enfermer chez lui. C'est donc Brittany qui proposa qu'ils aillent tous au cinéma.

Les deux autres votèrent pour, personnes ne pouvait dire non à la jolie blonde.

C'est donc avec une Brittany joyeuse qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma de Lima dans l'après midi.

Ils choisirent un film d'horreur car selon eux, c'était les meilleurs.

- Faudra pas venir pleurer si vous vous pissez dessus hein, déclara Santana alors qu'ils payaient leurs places.

Les deux autres lui tirèrent la langue, et la latina explosa de rire.

Une fois le pop-corn acheter, ils entrèrent dans la salle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais Brittany remarqua les joueurs de l'équipe de foot tout devant.

Elle tira le bras de Santana et celui de Kurt pour leur montrer.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ils le font exprès ou quoi ? pesta la latina.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à la rangée du milieu, assez loin des joueurs.

Le film commença, le silence était revenu dans la salle.

* * *

Vers le milieu du film, Brittany commença à broyer la main de Kurt, qui était au centre, tandis que la brune rigolait aux éclats.

- Sérieux elle est trop conne, sous le lit c'est là que les tueurs vont voir en premier, rit Santana.

En effet, quand la fille se fit tuer, Brittany cria et ferma les yeux tellement forts qu'elle vit des étoiles.

- CHUT ! cria un des joueurs sans pour autant se retourner.

- Elle cri si elle veut ! grogna le châtain.

Le silence revint, et la fin du film se passa dans le calme.

* * *

Quand la fin arriva, les trois amis sortirent au plus vite pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'équipe.

Une fois dehors, ils soufflèrent et allèrent se poser dans un parc juste à côté.

Kurt et Santana se posèrent sur un banc en fac d'un bassin, et Brittany alla parler avec les canards, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air sur les nerfs, lança le châtain en fixant le bassin face à eux.

- Je vais bien, t'en fais pas pour moi, dit la brune en hochant la tête.

Kurt soupira, il voyait bien qu'un truc tracasser son amie, mais elle ne dirait rien de toutes manières.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et la faim ce fit sentir.

Ils allèrent au Starbucks. Brittany commanda un muffin au chocolat, Santana un beignet au sucre et Kurt un cupcake fraise/vanille.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en attendant leur commandes. Une fois leurs commandes arrivées, ils rigolèrent tout en mangeant.

- HEY ! cria la latina.

Kurt lui avait mit du glaçage de son cupcake sur le bout du nez. Brittany manqua de s'etouffer tellement elle rigolait.

Santana fit la moue et bouda dans son coin.

- Oh.. boude pas sweetheart, fit doucement le châtain.

- Non, c'est bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais y aller, à plus tard, lâcha t-elle en laissant l'argent, et elle partit.

Les deux amis la regardèrent partir, sans rien dire.

- Elle va pas nous faire la tête pour ça ? Après on sera triste, et les licornes tristes c'est pas bien, déclara innocemment Brittany.

Kurt se tourna vers elle.

- Non, il y'a autre chose, elle ne va pas bien.

La blonde et le châtain soupirèrent et se levèrent pour sortir. Ils s'enlacèrent et partir chacun de leur côté pour rentrer.

* * *

Ils envoyèrent des SMS à Santana, mais elle ne répondit à aucun.

Donc ils essayèrent de l'appeler.

Toujours sans réponses.

Tout ça commençait à inquiéter Brittany et Kurt.

La nuit tomba bien vite.

Dans une autre maison.

Santana avait le sommeil agité, elle bougeait dans tout les sens.

Et elle se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et en tremblant.

Elle prit son téléphone, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

** A : Britt et Kurtie.**

J'ai besoin de vous...

Le portable de ces derniers vibrèrent dans le silence de leur silence.

** De : San'**

J'ai besoin de vous...

C'est sans réfléchir plus que ça que les deux amis s'habillèrent en vitesse et sortirent en silence de chez eux en direction de la maison de Santana.

10 minutes après, ils étaient devant la maison et entrèrent en silence, ils savaient où était cacher la clé. Et montèrent directement dans la chambre de leur amie.

Quand Kurt ouvrit la porte il se stoppa net. La scène devant lui, lui arracha le cœur violemment.

Santana était recroquevillée sur son lit en pleurant et en murmurant des "s'il vous plait".

Brittany se jeta sur Santana pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Shhhh, c'est bon, on est là, ça va aller, c'est fini, chuchota la blonde en regardant tristement Kurt.

Ce dernier s'approcha du lit et prit Santana dans ses bras aussi, il lui fit plusieurs bisous sur la tête.

Pour l'endormir, ils l'allongèrent sur son lit sans pour autant la lâcher.

Et ils se mirent à chanter.

Brittany commença.

**Lalalala.**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**

**You're probably on your flight back to your home town**

**I need some shelter of my own protection, baby**

**To be with myself and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity.**

Kurt chanta avec elle pour la suite.

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We've got some straightenin' out to do.**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now.**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.**

La jeune blonde reprit seule.

**The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone**

**I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown**

**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they ?**

**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.**

**Et Kurt chanta le refrain seul à son tour.**

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We've got some straightenin' out to do.**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry.**

La respiration de Santana s'était calmer, elle commençait à s'endormir.

Les deux amies finirent la chanson ensemble.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard**

**We'll play jacks and Uno cards**

**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine**

**Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to.**

**'Cause I want to hold yours too**

**We'll be playmates and lovers**

**And share our secret worlds.**

**But it's time for me to go home**

**It's getting late, dark outside**

**I need to be with myself, and center**

**Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah.**

**I hope you know, I hope you know**

**That this has nothing to do with you**

**It's personal, myself and I**

**We've got some straightenin' out to do.**

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

**But I've got to get a move on with my life**

**It's time to be a big girl now**

**And big girls don't cry**

**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.**

Et Kurt prononça la dernière phrase.

**Lalalalalalala.**

La latina dormait à présent. Kurt et Brittany lui firent un dernier bisou sur la joue et quittèrent la maison en se tenant par le petit doigt.

- Merci, murmura Santana avant de s'endormir complètement.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Laissez une review pour me donner vos impressions.**

**Bisous, à la prochaine. **

**Kéz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! **

**Juste pour info : Santana n'est pas Lesbienne dans ma fiction, donc pour les amateurs de Brittana je suis désolé. Bon, au moins elles sont amies ! :')**

**Bref, trêve de bavardage.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Kurt était dans la cour avec Brittany à discuter, Santana ne viendrait que dans l'après midi à cause de sa panne de réveil.

Brittany racontait sa petite vie, mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il avait la tête ailleurs, il repensait à la nuit où ils avaient dû allait chez Santana en urgence.

Ce soir là, elle n'avait plus son assurance et sa force, elle avait l'air si fragile et effrayée.

Il stoppa Britt dans son récit.

- Il faut qu'on parle à San' de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

La blonde fit une tête étrange.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille en parler, elle va nous envoyé boulet, fit-elle en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

C'est vrai, Britt n'avait pas tort, Santana se confiait que très rarement, et pourtant ils étaient ses meilleurs amis.

Mais il le fallait.

- Je m'en fou. Elle va mal, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Brittany soupira, elle avait beau vouloir le dissuader, elle aussi voulait savoir.

* * *

Dans l'après midi Santana débarqua au lycée. Elle entra et se dirigea vers son casier, où ses amis l'attendait.

- Salut, fit-elle en ouvrant son casier.

Ils la saluèrent à leur tour et allèrent à leur dernier cours de la journée.

Pendant le cours, Santana paraissait ailleurs. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air rêveuse.

Voir leur amie comme ça, inquiétait les deux autres.

Quand la cloche sonna, Kurt invita ses deux amies chez lui, comme il n'y avait personne à cette heure là, Brittany et lui en profiteraient pour parler à Santana.

Une fois chez le châtain ils allèrent dans la salon, puis se posèrent sur le canapé.

Kurt posa son regard sur la latina qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

- Santana, il faut qu'on parle de tu sais quoi, fit doucement Kurt.

Cette dernière soupira.

- Ecoute San', tu nous a fais super peur cette nuit là, on voudrait juste savoir pourquoi, déclara la blonde en prenant la main de la brune.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle fermement.

- Oh mais, tu vois, on te laisse pas le choix chérie, murmura Kurt.

Santana releva ses yeux humides vers ses amis. Cette vue leur brisa le cœur.

- En ce moment, je fais beaucoup de cauchemars, commença t-elle, au début je comprenais pas pourquoi, puis j'ai commencée à me souvenir de mes cauchemars, souvent il y'a vous, ma famille, et vous m'abandonnez. Avant de vous rencontrez, je n'avais pas d'amis, j'étais toujours seule, j'avais fini par m'y habitué, puis vous êtes arrivés et ma vie est devenue plus joyeuse. Donc si vous m'abandonnez, je pourrais pas le supporter, finit-elle.

Les deux autres l'avaient écouter attentivement, ils ne savaient pas que Santana avait si peur que ça de la solitude.

- Je passe mon temps à vous protégez car vous êtes tout ce que j'ai, continua t-elle, quand quelqu'un vous fait du mal, c'est comme si on me faisait du mal à moi.

Brittany avait les larmes aux yeux, le récit de Santana était vraiment touchant. Santana allait mal mais elle ne laissait rien paraître.

- Santana, si tu va mal, il faut nous le dire, tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi, sinon un jour tu vas explosée, fit Kurt avec un sourire larmoyant.

- On est là, tu le sais, tu es la pour nous tout le temps, maintenant c'est à nous de te rendre la pareille, murmura Brittany en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de la latina.

La latina hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur le torse du châtain. Et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Pendant que la brune dormait, la blonde eu l'idée de faire des cupcakes.

- Elle adore les cupcakes, ça lui fera une petite surprise quand elle se réveillera, sourit la blonde.

Et ils se mirent à la pâte, c'est les moments comme ça, rien qu'eux trois, qu'ils appréciaient le plus.

Une fois les cupcakes cuits et prêts, Brittany les mit dans sur un plateau qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table basse du salon. Kurt quant à lui, amena les chocolats chauds.

La latina ouvrit les yeux.

- Ça sent les cupcakes, dit-elle faiblement, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

- Comme tu dormais, Britt a eu l'idée de t'en faire, pour te faire plaisir.

- Merci, vous êtes des amours.

- On sait, on sait, rit Kurt.

Et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

- Alors, vous avez des gens en vue les filles ? demanda Santana.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, et Santana explosa de rire, elle ne changerait jamais.

- Non, personne, et c'est bien comme ça.

- Bah pourquoi ? Y'a d'autres licornes à McKinley pourtant, dit la blonde, moi personne car Lord Tubbington ne veut pas, il est jaloux.

- Et toi alors San' ?

- Oh non, personne, les garçons de ce lycée sont tous cons, ils m'écœure trop.

Ils rirent et l'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Vers 17h les filles partirent de chez Kurt. Elles étaient dans la rue, en se tenant par le petit doigt.

Une fois devant la maison de la brune.

- Si ça ne va pas, tu nous appelles hein ? demanda la blonde avec un moue adorable.

Santana l'enlaça.

- C'est promis, merci pour tout, chuchota t-elle.

Brittany sourit et embrassa la joue de la brune puis partit.

Santana entra chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à ses deux amis.

A : ** Kurtie et Britt**.

Merci pour tout, je vous aime.

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. :3**

**Bisous, à la prochaine. **

**Kéz.**


End file.
